


Girl Talk

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, discussion of periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Sanji eavesdrops on the girls, and overhears something he didn't want to hear.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Girl Talk

~ Girl Talk ~

Sanji was eavesdropping outside the women's quarters, hoping to hear some 'girl talk'.

"Period shits are the worst," Nami complained, groaning as she flopped down on her bed.

That... was not what he wanted to hear.

"I know, right?" Robin agreed. "Those peanut-butter and jelly wipes."

Sanji had no idea what that meant. It sounded like something to do with food, but if the conversation was still about periods, then that probably wasn't right...

"Ugh, don't remind me," Nami said. "It's so _messy_. I can't stand it."

"Especially when you get a clot," Robin added.

"Or a bunch of them at once."

It was at this point that Sanji's brain finally connected the dots and worked out the meaning of that previous comment which he hasn't understood before, and he cringed at the thought.

Sanji had learned his lesson about eavesdropping - private conversations were private for a reason. (Although honestly it wouldn't stop him from trying his luck again at some point in the future.) However, since one of his favorite ladies was having a horrible week, he resolved to help her feel better in the way that he knew best... by making her favorite foods for dinner.

~end~


End file.
